In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful protective sheet which may be used to manufacture clothing.
Standard protective articles of clothing such as gloves are normally composed of an organic polymer. It has been found that toxic chemicals such as benezene permeate such articles within a relatively short time. It is believed that the migration of toxic chemicals through the polymer matrix is due to the similarity of the structure of the permeating chemical and the material used to construct the protective article.
One solution is to increase the thickness of the protective article to extend the time of migration for as long as possible. However, articles of clothing often become bulky and therefore this effectiveness of the article of clothing greatly reduces in its use.
Constructing articles of non-flexible and non-polymer material results in a structure that is quite rigid and again not usable in the environment containing toxic chemicals.
A sheet of material which is usable as a protective article of clothing which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art materials would be a great advance in the field of protective garments.